


Oceanic Memories

by reallysadfish (orphan_account)



Series: Idiots in Love [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: "anti-prom" prom, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mikasa works like two jobs, Minor Drinking, Older Characters, Platonic Romance, Prom, Underage Drinking, annie wants to hug armin, depressed eren, really platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 13:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/reallysadfish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nice ocean air flowed over Armin’s skin and through his hair, and he breathed it in greedily. Sixteen years old, and still in love with the ocean.</p><p>Annie Leonhardt, one of Armin’s closest friends, walked beside him, her jacket drawn tightly against her body as she tried to conserve the little heat left in her petite body. </p><p>“Fuckin’ cold,” she muttered every few seconds or so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oceanic Memories

**Author's Note:**

> listen to "like real people do" by hozier while reading this.
> 
> (btw, the song they dance to ~in my head~ was "lock me up" by the cab)

The nice ocean air flowed over Armin’s skin and through his hair, and he breathed it in greedily. Sixteen years old, and still in love with the ocean.

Annie Leonhardt, one of Armin’s closest friends, walked beside him, her jacket drawn tightly against her body as she tried to conserve the little heat left in her petite body. 

“Fuckin’ cold,” she muttered every few seconds or so.

Armin knew she didn’t like the ocean. He knew she didn’t like swimming, or the rain, and she sure as hell didn’t like the cold, but he also knew she liked having friends, and that she put up with these things - the ocean, swimming, rain, the cold - to be friends with him, and he appreciated that. 

Especially in times like these, when Armin feels like his world is spinning in circles and falling into pits. Between Eren and his depression, Marco’s death and it’s impact on Jean, Armin had a lot on his plate. Annie knew this, and she knew that he couldn’t chew everything he bit off.

Mikasa wasn’t much help in times like these, as she’s usually working to pay the bills or doing homework for her university, and Eren - well, Eren couldn’t even help himself on a normal day, so how would he be able to help Armin on a particularly hard day? And Jean was more of an asshole than he was a friend nowadays, always bitterly skulking or hiding under his covers, listening to sad music that should’ve made him deaf, considering the volume he plays them. Besides them, Armin didn’t have many people to turn to.

Until Annie transferred unis, that is.

 

* * *

 

 

Armin first met Annie in high school, when life hadn’t been so bad. She was a little older than him, but since he was so advanced, he had been placed in most of her classes. She never spoke to him directly, she usually avoided people in general, until Armin’s junior dance. Eren insisted on throwing an “Anti-Prom” prom in the park that his godfather Hannes ran, and so, naturally, Armin went. And as everyone else danced stupidly with their high school sweethearts, Armin was swaying happily in his own little world. He didn’t mind the fact that he was single, since Mikasa, too, had been single at the time (though Marco Bodt had offered to dance with her multiple times as Jean ventured off to have drunken conversations with the other guests) and danced with him on the occasional Maroon 5 song.

A slow song had been playing, one with a guitar and a voice like a freaking angel. Armin was still swaying, as Mikasa had been dragged onto the dance floor by Marco, who slow danced with her (this was his favorite song) as Eren and Levi (Mikasa’s older, shorter cousin) swung around in circles, holding each other by the hands, both with bleak smiles on their faces. A rowdy group of three were passing by, and they attracted Armin’s gaze for some reason. They were all extremely tall, and wearing pink suits that were frilled at the neck and cuffs, except for the fourth one trailing behind them. She was tired looking, carrying her heels in her hand and walking barefoot on the sidewalk. 

They stopped on the corner, chuckling heartily at a joke one of them made and patting each other on the back. The blonde girl rubbed at her eyes and said something to the rest of the people. They suddenly stopped laughing, and started talking in a frantic manner. The girl just shifted her gaze to the ground and visibly sniffed. She didn’t look like she particularly wanted to be there.

Armin had suddenly started power-walking to them, the drink in his hand sloshing around in his cup. They were a lot taller up close.

“Annie -” one of them started, but they suddenly stopped and stared down at the top of Armin’s blonde head. “Who’re you and what do you want?”

“I -” Armin hiccuped. “- am Armin Arlert. And I am not here to talk to you.” He spun on heel to face the short girl. Up close, she was a lot shorter. “Are you alright?”

“Hey, pipsqueak -” said the freckled one. “Who do you think you’re talking to?”

“Ymir,” Said the blonde, presumably Annie. “Leave him alone. I don’t need you guys to protect me.”

The three looked slightly crestfallen, like they would’ve enjoyed beating the shit out of him. 

“Now,” Annie asked. “What do you want?”

Armin blinked a few times before he answered. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” 

“Also,” Armin added. “Do you maybe wanna dance with me?”

The girl blinked her wide blue eyes and her blonde companion whistled. “You got some balls, shorty. I like that.”

“The fact that he has the balls to ask Annie to dance, or balls itself?” The other girl - when Armin looked close enough, he could recognize her as Marco’s slightly older cousin - laughed.

As Ymir laughed, the blonde guy started cussing up a storm, and the tallest tried to calm that storm. “Reiner, calm down, please.” All the while, Annie stared at Armin with wide blue eyes. Armin was now regretting the simple and innocent question, and was contemplating turning around and going back to his own prom - the song was almost over anyway, and Mikasa would be back, possibly with Eren, to relax and drink crappy fruit punch that had been (somehow) spiked with some type of alcohol. 

Just as he started to turn around, the girl answered, “Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” She grabbed him by the arm and started walking towards the candle lit canopy. She may have been shorter than he was, but that didn’t mean she was any less stronger. Once there, she gave him another wide-eyed gaze. 

“Um,” Armin said slowly, the reality of his situation sinking in. That spur-of-the-moment-vibed song had ended, and was replaced by some heavy based song that caused dread to creep up his spine. He shuffled in place awkwardly. 

Annie looked more exhausted than she had from afar. Her shoulders were slumped and her lips were pulled down into a frown. Her lip gloss was obviously wearing thin, and the eyeliner on her eyelids looked faded, like she’d wiped most of it off, and she still wasn’t wearing any shoes. She didn’t look like she was up to a full-on headbanging dance-off. So, Armin slowly took the shoes out of her loose grasp and placed them in the grass a few feet away, and came back. Annie was still staring, her gaze softer than it had been before.

He wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned her head against his shoulder. They did a slow dance, despite the deep pounding that seemingly shook the ground beneath their feet. Even their breathing had slowed, having their breaths reduced to mere fluttering as the sound waves rattled their lungs.

After the song ended, they sat around for a while longer (Annie’s companions decided to stick around, too, having decided that “Anti-Prom” prom was way more rad than real prom) talking lowly, sipping the spiked punch from red plastic cups, until Eren’s mom drove to the park and unplugged the giant speakers that were blaring “SexyBack” at full volume and demanded that Mikasa, Armin, and Eren get home before she grounds them until next prom.

The transition took just enough time for Armin to give Annie his number and home address before Eren threw an arm around his shoulders and screamed back at his mom, “COMING, MOMMA!”

And from that night on, Annie became a lot more friendly towards him.

 

* * *

 

 

“Armin!” Annie hissed over the whistling of the wind. “What are you thinking about? You look freaky with all this bleakness surrounding you while you smile,”

Shaking his head, he said, “Just thinking about Eren.”

“Mmm.” She acknowledged. She hooked her pinkie finger with his, their hands loosely hanging in between them.

Annie would never flat-out hold Armin’s hand, neither would she just blatantly voice whatever feelings she had for him, platonic or not, but she would sometimes hook their pinkies, or lay her head against his shoulder if she ever felt like it. 

“I’m still cold,” she sniffed.

**Author's Note:**

> request another ship!
> 
> btw, I could use a prompt.


End file.
